You and Me in Paradise
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: All throughout high school Trish Stratus has had trouble with the “popular” group. The Heritage High School class trip brings up painful memories, new relationships, and adventures beyond any high schooler’s wildest dreams.
1. Only the Beginning

_You and Me in Paradise_

**Note: **This is the brand new _Only in Your Mind_! I've changed the name, plot, EVERYTHING except for most of the characters. I'll be adding and taking away characters from the original because, well, I want to! LOL. So I'm sorry to everyone who loved the other one but I didn't like it at all. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!

**Summary:** All throughout high school Trish Stratus has had trouble with the "popular" group. The Heritage High School class trip brings up painful memories, new relationships, and adventures beyond any high schooler's wildest dreams.

**Rating: **M, for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I only own my boyfriend, Nick. Ha-ha. Not really, but other than owning myself I don't own the characters, places, names, or anything in this story.

Chapter One: Only the Beginning

--

"Another day in Hell," Trish Stratus muttered under her breath as she pulled up to Heritage High School in the suburbs of Santa Monica, California. Her hazel eyes shone with distaste for the large building towering over her used Honda Civic.

She emerged from the car gracefully, her blonde hair whipping in the hot Californian breeze. She picked her messenger bag up off the passenger seat and slammed her car door shut. After locking the door and slinging her bag over her shoulder she walked towards the glassy high school. She sighed loudly when she walked up the front steps. Why had she even agreed to come?

Trish pulled open the door and walked inside. The halls were empty except for the twenty seniors that had had enough money for the senior class trip to Europe. It was eerily quiet in the school. The only noise as Trish walked down the hall was the sound of her flip flops hitting the tile. She walked up a flight of stairs and entered the media room quietly. Many seniors were already sitting at tables, their eyes half closed, sleep eluding them. Trish yawned once seeing a fellow classmate yawn. Five in the morning was way too early to come to school.

"Trish Stratus, glad you could join us," Principal Hautz said from the front desk. Trish just shrugged her bag off and fell into a chair at a table where her best friends Amy Dumas and Lilian Garcia were sitting. She glanced around at the filling room where a huge overhead projector hung at the front.

Their table didn't say one word to each other. They all knew the other was aggravated at having to get up at four in the morning just to get ready to watch a slideshow and get on a plane. Other students started to arrive in groups, small smiles on their faces.

"What are they so fuckin' happy about?" The fiery Amy Dumas spat when the cheerleaders entered the room. The jocks followed them, cocky smiles on their faces. The popular kids sat at the table next to Trish's, their laughter filling the silent room.

"Make them shut up," Lilian whined in a whisper. Trish glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. She watched them interact in their designer clothes, talking animatedly and sharing kisses. The number one rule at Heritage was that a cheerleader always dated a jock and vice versa.

"What are you staring at?" Stacy Keibler, the captain of the cheerleading team, sneered at Trish. Her honey blonde hair was twisted up into a sloppy bun on the back of her head, and her Juicy Couture sweat suit fit her just right.

"A whore," Trish hissed a response. Stacy's buddies automatically turned their heads away from their boyfriends and to Trish who was glaring menacingly at them all.

"Excuse me, but who said you could talk to us?" Ashley Massaro asked in her high pitched, snobby voice. Candice Michelle pouted her already huge lips and nodded.

"Just shut the fuck up," Trish turned around without another word towards the popular group. She could hear them talking about her but, for once, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get this over with and go and get on the plane to Europe where she wouldn't have to worry about finals or the sluts of the school.

"Well it looks like everyone has arrived," The principal said slowly. Everyone quieted down and turned their heads towards the short woman.

"Mrs. Hautz!" Stacy raised a slender arm into the air. Amy hissed angrily under her breath next to Trish.

"Yes, Ms. Keibler?" The brown haired woman asked kindly.

"Do we get to choose who we sit by on the plane?" The blonde cheerleader asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, but no. You've been assigned a seat by the airline so we can not change them," Mrs. Hautz explained slowly, knowing Stacy wasn't the brightest girl in the room. She and her friends were the dullest crayons in the box.

"Now, let's hand out the itinerary and see where we're going for these twenty days." Mrs. Hautz was already passing out the thick booklet with different pictures on the cover. When Trish received one she was happy to see that the Parthenon was on the cover. Did that mean they were going to Athens?

"You must keep this with you at all times. I recommend that you read it thoroughly if you want the learning experience we have planned. If not, "The woman glanced at the popular table, "Then you may be sent home."

"Mrs. Hautz!" Ashley called out, interrupting her. "I don't want to go to Paris! I've been, like, ten bazillion times."

"You must go where we go," Mrs. Hautz ignored the murmurs coming from the group and continued.

"The first place on the list is London, England, and the surrounding areas. We'll visit Westminster Abbey, the spooky Tower of London, and many other important historical places. We will be staying at the Best Western Hotel, where you will be allowed to choose your roommates. Of course, it's girls with girls and boys with boys. At each hotel there will be three to a room.

"After two days in England we will travel to Paris where we will stay for two days. We will visit the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, and one day will be given for shopping," Mrs. Hautz paused when most of the students began to chatter excitedly.

"So we can, like, go shopping at Chanel?" Candice said happily. Ashley pulled her friend back and began to have an intense conversation with her about how the Parisian Chanel's were much better than American.

"The next two days will be spent on a train to the Black Forest in Germany. There we will travel through the forest and then ride on a charter bus to Berlin where we will each be able to bring part of the historical Berlin wall home with us. We will also visit Hitler's house, and explore the city. We will stay there for a whole day and leave at exactly midnight.

"Afterwards we will fly to Transylvania in Romania. Here, for you paranormal lovers, we will explore Dracula's run down castle. We will also go from haunted place to haunted place and collect evidence that there may be supernatural activity there. How does it sound so far?" Mrs. Hautz looked around hopefully.

Amy was murmuring about Transylvania. Trish knew her slightly gothic friend was happy about that at least. She knew her friend loved that kind of stuff. Lilian was looking forward to the Germany experience since she was a historical buff and loved the environment. Trish was ready to hear the rest of the tour, though.

"Good. I'm glad you like the sound of it," Mrs. Hautz smiled, "After Romania we will fly to Italy where we will visit Rome. We will visit the Coliseum, ride in gondolas, and then travel to the Pisa, Italy. There we will explore the city and go to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Afterwards we will take the five hour journey to Vatican City. We will spend another day in Rome just so you can visit the city.

"Then we will fly across the Mediterranean to Spain. We will watch bulls in Barcelona and visit the government houses in Madrid. We will learn of the Spanish government then take a four day cruise to our final place, Athens."

Trish almost squealed at the news of this. Their final stop was her favorite city in the whole world. Though she'd never been she had always enjoyed reading about the ancient Greek society that had once flourished there. It was no secret among her group of friends that Trish was obsessed with mythology. She was suddenly wide awake and ready to hop on the plane even if she was deathly afraid of heights.

"We will spend our final four days in Athens. In the beautiful city we will explore the ancient Greek ruins, stay in the lavish condos in the city, and wine and dine with the Greeks. On the last night we will have a farewell dinner thrown in the town hall. You were expected to bring a nice dress and suit for this. If not, buy one while shopping in Paris or Rome. And that, students, concludes our trip."

"Wow," Lilian muttered after Mrs. Hautz shut up and began to take roll. Trish's eyes were lit with excitement. She wouldn't wait to go now knowing that she'd be able to go to Athens.

"Alright, our plane is leaving in three hours so let's get our bags and head t the airport," Mrs. Hautz walked into the hall to find that the many chaperones were now arriving. She handed them packets and they took off down the hall.

Trish stood and stretched like a cat in the sunlight that poured through the open windows. She began to walk when she suddenly fell. Looking up under a curtain of blonde hair she saw Randy Orton, Captain of the football team, standing above her with one of his feet sticking out. Trish stood, brushed herself off, and clenched her hands into fists.

"Go to hell," She hissed angrily. Then, without warning, she slapped him. Amy and Lilian followed Trish out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Ignore the fucker," Lilian said loudly. Trish stared straight ahead with determination set upon her face. One thing she vowed to do on the trip was get revenge on the popular group.

Once outside the three girls separated to go get their luggage. Lilian had the most of them all with three bags. Amy and Trish both had two rather large ones, but they knew Lilian had packed the most. After handing a strong male chaperone their bags they boarded the bus and took some seats in the middle.

"Oh, look who it is…" They heard someone say. They turned towards the front of the bus and Amy leapt up when she saw her boyfriend Adam Copeland making his way onto the bus along with their other friends Chris Jericho and Jay Reso. She hugged him tight and smiled at him. The other girls made room for their klutzy friends and smiled when Amy sat down in Adam's lap.

"They're so cute," Trish whispered to Chris who gagged. Trish hit the blonde man's arm and grinned devilishly when Randy and Stacy stumbled onto the bus. She stuck out her foot slightly, enjoying the look on Stacy's face when she began to fall.

"Bitch!" Randy yelled, grabbing his girlfriend before she hit the floor. He moved Stacy away from Trish who was already standing and ready. If he was going to do something she'd fight back. Randy raised his hand to backhand her when Chris stepped in between them.

"Back off, assclown," Chris growled angrily. Trish pushed her friend out of the way and stepped up to Randy.

"Go on, hit me," She said with her eyes shining, "I dare you to."

Randy paused. Trish braced herself for the slap she knew was coming. What she didn't expect was for him to walk away. The captain of the football team was walking away? He actually wasn't going to hit her? He wasn't going to cuss her out? Trish was slightly disappointed.

"This is going to be a long trip," Jay whispered to Lilian who only nodded. They watched Trish glare in the direction of the Popular's and clench her jaw.

Trish sat down in her seat as Mrs. Hautz got on the bus. After a head count they were off to the airport where they would embark on the wildest adventure they had ever taken.

--

**Note:** I know, it's not so long, but if I included the next parts it would've been WAY too long. So.. Yes, I'll have another chapter up soon. But I have other stories that are in dire need of updating so don't expect this one to be updated regularly. Sorry, but this fic is NOT my main priority right now. So… Your reviews are appreciated!

**Rachel**


	2. Houston, We Have a Problem

_You and Me in Paradise_

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Katy, yours has made history. It is the longest review in the history of reviews. LOL. Yeah, thanks sooo much because they really motivate me. That, and I like this one a lot better than the last one. So… enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I'd love to own the WWE! Yes, I'd LOVE to. I'd become head creative writer and make Trish and Randy be in love forever annndd… Oh yeah, Candog, Asslut, Slutcy, and the Beaver aka Kelly would be GOOONNEEE. I can't do this, though, because I don't own anyone or anything… -sigh-

**Chapter Two:** Houston, We Have a Problem

--

Trish glared at the back of the head in front of her. She hated that she had to go through security. What made it worse was that the popular group had been separated by the security guards for being too loud and Randy Orton was currently standing in front of her.

"Ya know, Trish," He said as he turned, "You shouldn't hate me so much."

"I have my reasons," Trish snarled. She would never forget the night they had stopped being friends. He had kicked her to the curb as soon as he had made the football team, stating that he needed to hang out with cooler people.

"I'm sorry that you chose to become a geek," He smirked. Trish pushed him backwards when the line started to move. Randy caught himself before he fell into the old woman behind him.

"Stupid whore," He hissed. It was Trish's turn to smirk. Thankfully no guards had seen what she did.

"Fucking bastard," She wanted to kick him in the shin. She was tempted, but then he moved through the metal detector after kicking off his Air Jordan's. Trish almost fell to the ground laughing when they made the brunette boy walk through it three times because of the expensive Rolex watch he was wearing.

Once he was done the guard beckoned Trish forward. She walked through without the slightest beep. Randy was standing on the other side waiting for his stuff when Trish grabbed her carry on full of magazines and her Ipod.

"See ya later, jackass," Trish rolled her hazel eyes and walked away, her flip flops making barely any noise on the carpeted floor.

Trish walked into the terminal and straight to gate four. She looked towards the board and groaned loudly when she saw they had a two hour layover at JFK International Airport in New York. She turned when her name was called. Her eyes searched the terminal and saw Lilian and Amy waving her over.

"Trish! Over here!" They called. The blonde walked to them slowly, checking out the airport along the way. She sat down in the slightly uncomfortable chair next to Chris who was looking a little scared.

"You okay buddy?" She asked, patting his shoulder. Chris shook his head slowly.

"I'm terrified of heights," He muttered. Trish pulled him into a hug so he wouldn't see the laughter in her eyes.

"Flight 205 with a layover to JFK International is now boarding." A voice said over the loudspeaker. The small group of friends stood slowly and made their way to the gate. Trish was nervous, no doubt. She had never flown before and she was pretty scared. After 9/11 she had sworn she'd never get on a plane. But here she was about to board one.

"Trish, I'm really scared," Chris mumbled in her ear. Trish couldn't take listening to another person be afraid so she moved away from Chris who attached himself to Lilian's arm.

Trish stepped onto the plane and took in a deep breath. She was seriously about to freak out. She had taken air sickness medicine at home but her nerves were getting the best of her. She looked for seat 17B and sat down quickly. Her head was spinning slightly, and all she wanted was a sedative so she'd pass out before the plane started to take off.

She was thankful they had given her the aisle seat. Trish was also glad that Lilian was sitting right beside her with the super anxious Chris hugging her left arm for dear life. Poor kid got the window seat. Trish heard him speaking about being scared but she blocked his and everyone else's thoughts out.

Just as she was almost calm and collected her aura was crushed when she heard his voice from right beside her. But what was he saying?

"Move, whore," Randy growled. Trish's eyes snapped open. She had hoped and prayed on the bus that he or the whores wouldn't be sitting next to her. It was a super long flight, and she didn't want to be stuck with someone who was out to make her life a living hell.

When Trish didn't budge he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into a standing position. Randy plopped down into his seat with a grimace.

"Damn chairs," He muttered, "Couldn't they give us first class?"

Trish paid no attention to him. She sat down and looked around. When she turned she caught sight of Stacy Keibler and Dave Batista sitting in the last row – same seat. She was in his lap, sucking on his neck. The flight attendant was going to have a fit when she saw that.

She looked to the two seats behind her and saw John Cena sitting beside Amy who looked disgruntled. Trish had no clue why. John was just _sitting there._ Randy, on the other hand, wasn't. He was squirming in his seat trying to find a comfortable position.

"Will you quit moving around!" Trish exclaimed. Randy did stop moving, but he turned towards her with a death glare.

"Will you shut the fuck up for once?" He snarled. Trish turned her head away when she heard her name being called. It was Amy.

"Having fun up there?" She teased. Trish flipped her best friend off before glancing at John who was being surprisingly quiet. She studied him for a moment then turned around. Randy was doing something with a bag. _Her_ bag.

"Hey, mother fucker, give that back!" Trish yelled angrily. Randy was rummaging through it. He had pulled out most of the magazines and was now examining her Ipod.

"Hmm… I wonder if these windows open at thirty-two thousand feet," He thought aloud though Trish knew he meant for her to hear. He wouldn't have it any other way. Trish snatched her bag from him without warning and grabbed her Ipod the next second. Randy looked slightly disappointed her couldn't get on her nerves any more.

"Don't fuckin' touch my stuff and I won't beat the hell out of you," Trish said as she began to shove everything back into her bag. She glanced at him to find him watching her intently.

"Quit looking at me," She demanded. Randy kept staring, knowing he was annoying the hell out of her. Trish was startled by the voice coming over the loudspeaker above their seats. It was their captain telling them to put on their seatbelts and turn off all electronics until the plane had reached their highest altitude.

Trish fumbled with her seatbelt a few times. She was so nervous now. With Randy sitting next to her she was more than nervous. She was nervous _and _pissed. When the take off started Trish jumped. She heard Randy laugh beside her and all she wanted to do was bust open the window and send him flying out while they were taking off.

"Someone scared of heights?" Randy mumbled to her as the plane took a half circle so they were facing the runway. Trish squeezed her eyes closed and prayed this would all be over soon.

Beside her she heard Lilian trying to calm Chris. She looked over at them and couldn't help but giggle at Chris.

"I saw _Final Destination_ and this plane could have a bomb on it," The blonde boy said fearfully, "We're all going to die!" He was hysterical now.

"Chris, no," Lilian said calmly, "We're not going to die…"

"Yes we are! The bomb is probably attached to our seats, too! We'd be the first ones dead! BLOWN TO CHUNKS!" He yelled. The flight attendant came over and made sure that he kept his voice down. Chris whimpered pathetically.

"Trish…" Amy called. Trish turned and saw what Amy was doing. Someone had their arm pushed in between the wall and the seat. Amy laughed and kissed the hand. Trish rolled her eyes and gulped down the bad feeling that was moving up her throat. Trish turned back to watch Lilian deal with Chris who was almost in tears.

"Chris, buddy, it's okay," Lilian stroked his long blonde hair slowly, "Soon we'll be moving along up in the air and you won't be able to tell whether we're high up or down low."

"Hey, Lil," Jay said from the seat behind them. Trish could see he was peaking through the seats.

"Yes, Jay?" She asked; sounding slightly annoyed that her comforting was interrupted. But Trish knew the Latina didn't mind. It was no secret that Lilian had a tiny crush on Jay.

"Tell him I'll let him watch a DVD as soon as we're allowed to turn on electronics," Jay said sweetly. Lilian broke out into a smile.

"Okay," She turned back to Chris who was leaning against her and saying, "We're going to die," over and over like a mantra.

"Chris, Jay says you can watch a DVD when we're allowed to turn on our electronics," Lilian offered him a smile, "Does that sound good?"

"As long as it's not _Final Destination_ I'll be okay," Chris mumbled. Lilian giggled quietly and turned back to Jay. She nodded then looked towards Trish who looked very uncomfortable.

"Hey Trish," When Trish turned towards Lilian she smiled kindly, "How you holding up?"

"How the fuck do you think? I'm sitting next to a fuckin' jackass and I'm scared shitless. Does that sound okay to you?" Trish snapped. She wasn't mad at Lilian; she was mad at everyone. When the slightly hurt look passed over Lilian's face Trish regretted saying that. But then Chris stole her attention again and Trish turned back to look straight.

Randy was looking out the window, making weird noises. Trish leaned away from him as far as she could. She didn't know what he was doing but if he was doing what she thought, she didn't want to be near him.

"Quit making those damn sex noises, man whore," Trish spat. Randy turned to her with narrowed blue eyes.

"I'm admiring the view," He stated simply before turning back to the window. Trish pulled out a _Teen People_ magazine quietly. She'd just have to ignore the dumbass sitting next to her.

After about ten minutes of going up at an incline the 'NO ELECTRONICS' light above them went off. Trish grabbed her Ipod Mini from her bag and put the earphones in her ears. She quickly turned it on and smiled slightly when 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna started to play. She crossed her legs then turned around and paused the song.

"Hey, John," Trish said sweetly. John looked up from his Ipod when he saw her turn around and pulled out an earphone.

"What's up, Trish?" He asked with a smile. Although he was one, if not, Randy's best friend he was probably one of the nicest guys in school.

"Do you mind if I lean back?" She asked, blushing slightly. John shook his head quickly.

"No, not at all," He moved his legs slightly so she could. Trish smiled gratefully at him and leaned back a few inches.

"Thanks!" She called back to him. Just before she pressed play she heard Randy mutter "spoiled bitch". Trish chose to ignore this comment.

_How am I a spoiled bitch? I am not rich; I don't get everything I want. Maybe John was actually being a nice person unlike you, asshole!_ Trish yelled in her head. She turned the music up louder and began to read her magazine.

"TRISH!" She heard someone yell in her ear a while later. She hadn't realized it but she had fallen asleep. She turned her head and found Randy's head only inches from hers. She pulled an earphone from her ear and glared at him.

"What!"

"The woman wants to know if you want something to drink," He pointed to the flight attendant standing next to her. Trish turned and shook her head.

"No thank you," She said politely. She turned back to Randy who was smiling smugly.

"Fuck you, asshole," She then put her earphone back in and turned the music up even louder. She stared up at the ceiling and wondered what time it was. She looked at her watch and saw it was ten eleven. She remembered that at the airport it said their landing time would be ten thirty. She was elated.

She glanced at Chris who was lay his head in Lilian's lap and they were both watching _Van Helsing_. She smiled at her two friends then turned to look at John and Amy. She then noticed it wasn't John sitting behind her anymore but Adam. She leaned even further out into the aisle and saw John a seat behind Amy with Ashley. Amy must have sweet talked John into letting him and Adam trade places. She wished she could do that but none of her friends would want to sit by an arrogant jackass and she didn't want to ask Stacy. Trish didn't want to sit by someone who would try to fuck her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to the person who had tapped her. It was Randy, of course. Trish let out an aggravated sigh and pulled out an earphone again.

"What do you want?" She asked. Randy pointed up towards the 'NO ELECTRONICS' light that had turned on. Trish groaned and quickly turned her Ipod off.

"I wanted to see what happened to Dracula! Turn-it-back-on!" Chris yelled. Trish giggled at the look on Lilian's face. Just as Trish was going to say something her ear began to hurt like crazy. They were on the decline already. She rummaged threw her bag but remembered she had forgot the gum on the kitchen counter.

"Shit," She muttered angrily. Then there was a pack of Trident Watermelon Twist gum right under her nose.

"Here," Randy thrust it into her hands. Trish looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's this for?" Trish asked. She didn't want to admit that she was in pain, especially not to him.

"I know how it feels to have your ears pop so either suffer or chew the damn gum," Randy said forcefully. Trish tore open a piece and put it in her mouth then threw the pack back at Randy. He caught it before it could fall to the floor.

Minutes later they were speeding down the runway to stop. Beside Lilian Chris was freaking out again because he thought they would run into the building in front of them. Trish clutched the arm rests, a sigh of relief escaping her lips when the plane stopped. Chris was probably the first one up when they were allowed to stand. Mrs. Hautz let them go by row, and Trish so happy to be finally free from Randy.

Her knees buckled slightly as she walked up the ramp to get into the building and almost fell if it wasn't for Adam who caught her at the last second. Amy laughed from beside him, and Trish pushed her friend gently.

"Shut up…" Trish whined. Adam put his arm around her shoulders and led her and Amy into the huge airport.

The place was huge. There were so many terminals Trish was sure she'd get lost. If it wasn't her, it'd be Chris unless he stuck with Lilian or Jay. There were so many people in the airport, too. As she looked around she could easily count many different ethnicities and religions just by the way people were dressed. Trish was about to started walking again when Adam pulled her back. She was close to running into Chris who had stopped and stared at the ground.

"LAND! SWEET SWEET LAND!" Chris fell to the floor. He pressed his lips to the ground and laid spread eagle on it. People all around them stopped to stare at the blonde boy trying to hug the flat ground.

"Chris, sweetie, please get up," Amy kneeled next to him. Chris shook his head.

"I want to marry the ground…" He mumbled, "Then I'll never have to leave it again."

--

**Note:** Okay… So I updated sooner than I thought. I was practically forced to update or I'm sure a few people would've come to my house when I fell asleep at five in the morning and killed me. So… I updated for all of you who demanded a second chapter so soon. And I hope you like it. LOL.

**Rachel**


End file.
